


Shamelessly Drunk

by IcePrincesChan



Series: [OP] {One-Shots} [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Usopp is drunk, but you would know that from the title, oh! mentions of bdsm?, shamelessly so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: Basically, a drunk Usopp is an extremely affectionate one; or should I say... shameless?





	Shamelessly Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarchWindsAprilShowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/gifts).



> I wrote it on a whim while I was asleep, literally.  
> Aaaand, it's inspired by one of MarchWindsAprilShowers sanuso oneshots...

Sanji-kun~

San~ ji~ kun~

Hey, Sanji-kun, I love you like... like... like this bi~g!

Hihihihi, Sanji-kun's face is so~ red! 

Hmmm, just like my ass after Sanji-kun spanks me.

Woah! Sanji-kun, your face is so~ blue now!

I really like it when, when Sanji-kun spanks me really hard and my ass starts hurting but in a good way and I start screaming really loud and Sanji-kun hits me even harder.

Ne ne, Sanji-kun, can you spank me a little bit now? Please~

Sanji-kun? Sanji-kun? Why don't you answer me? San--

Ouff, you are gripping my thigh really hard, you know. 

Can you squeeze it harder?

Mmmm, yeah~


End file.
